<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Tides Go Hay by Dis1Fille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299699">When the Tides Go Hay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis1Fille/pseuds/Dis1Fille'>Dis1Fille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hey guys im back at my bs, aka his death, bruh battles are hard to do holy slag, btw robot mentioned is a prototype of the egg wyvern, but - Freeform, but i failed lol, here we are, ive literally had this sitting for a year, maybe next time ill do better, no beta we die like men, no idea why i did this now, one day ill learn to italiclize words in this website, shadow helps his unorganized feelings, sonic really cares for elise, sonic still has feelings of something bad gonna happen, tried to be really angsty on this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis1Fille/pseuds/Dis1Fille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic thought about it for a moment. He'd really devastate her if he ever bit the dust</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Elise/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Tides Go Hay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh hey guys I'm back at my bs and hopefully this time my formatting is a lot more neater than the last time like holy Solaris formatting was atrocious last time...<br/>Its 3am and I literally decided to post this as it was sitting there collecting dust<br/>Aight then I'm finished go read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even in the safety of Soleanna’s castle, Sonic’s heart throbbed quickly. He breathed deeply as he recalled the event that occurred not too long ago...</p><p> </p><p>It felt like any other battle with Eggman. Eggman was up to no good, he threatened a city or two, Sonic would fight him, they battled, Sonic would throw a quip or two, and he’d eventually win the battle with the mad scientist scurrying off to his next scheme.</p><p>It was practically a cycle at this point. It should’ve ended like that.</p><p>Obviously, it didn’t.</p><p>The mad scientist had been unusually aggressive with this assault. He’d proclaimed that Soleanna would be destroyed if they didn’t hand over their princess, Elise. Of course, Sonic wasn’t going to have any of that so he proceeded to stop him.</p><p>As the battle continued on, however, Sonic noticed that Eggman was much more equipped than his other previous attempts to destroy Soleanna. </p><p>Much more coordinated tactics, along with a plethora of robots that had been upgraded to counter his approach.</p><p>Sonic felt a hint of worry creep up to him. He felt uneasy about the doctor’s sophisticated scheme. </p><p>He pushed his worries aside as he furrowed his eyeridges.</p><p>Sonic knew that this battle would end like any other battle - with him as the victor.</p><p>He put a determined face and rushed once again to the battle.</p><p>He was going to win…<br/>
He was wrong.</p><p>The skirmish with Eggman’s drones had covered his body with cuts and injuries. He desperately panted for much-needed air. He knew what was coming up.</p><p>As predicted, Eggman unveiled his latest masterpiece that he claimed that Sonic “would never be a pain in his egg.”</p><p>Sonic scuffed. He snarked his own quip as he took a stance.</p><p>The robot was shaped like a dragon or wyvern or whatever it was. What mattered was that it was much more nimble than Eggman’s previous Egg-Genesis. </p><p>It swooped like falcon to strike his prey.<br/>
Lasers barraged out of his wings as Sonic carefully maneuvered through them.<br/>
An onslaught of tasing darts were fired as Sonic barely missed them.</p><p>It took awhile for Sonic to collect his thoughts in the battle, but he was starting to sense some patterns.<br/>
He noticed that the robot had an antenna similar to the Egg-Cerberus he previously fought. </p><p>Sonic pondered. Perhaps he could…</p><p>The aerial robot once again swooped in for the kill. As it did, Sonic leaped to grab ahold of the antenna.</p><p>It was successful and he proceeded to steer the machine to meadows below.<br/>
It crashed and Sonic was slowly starting to gain confidence once he repeated the action again.</p><p>His confidence was completely shattered as he was paralyzed by one of the electric darts.<br/>
He couldn’t move and dread slowly crept up to him as he watched Eggman get closer to him.</p><p> “Well, well, Sonic. It appears that this time I did catch you dropping dead.” He taunted<br/>
“It’s time to end this once in for all! Charging to maximum output!.” </p><p>Sonic could hear the hum of the lasers charge and see all the reticles aim at him.</p><p>He desperately tried to move but to no avail. </p><p>He could only stare at death in front of him as he looked at the upcoming end.</p><p>But he felt something sweep him up before the barrage annihilated his life. </p><p>He looked at his savior, it was Shadow.</p><p>Shadow glided through the meadows until he had a good distance between them and Eggman.</p><p>He carefully placed Sonic in the soft grass.<br/>
“Stay put and don’t try to intervene.” He ordered Sonic before he skated back to Eggman.</p><p>Sonic laid there. His entire body shivered at the thought of seeing death in front of him. Yet something felt wrong. He has seen death plenty of times, so why was this encounter disturbing him so much?<br/>
Sonic contemplated. He could slowly feel the sense of his body return to him.</p><p>He sat up and watched Shadow engaged with Eggman.</p><p>He wanted to partake in the battle once again, but something stopped him and it wasn’t Shadow’s command. He couldn’t put a finger at what was eating him up so instead he just sat there, looking at the grass underneath him.</p><p>Perhaps he should sit this one out.</p><p>Some time passed before he heard some explosions in the distance. Sonic looked up and he saw that Eggman’s winged robot had finally been struck down. He could also see a black blur approaching him before it halted a few feet before him.</p><p>Shadow limped slowly to Sonic. Sonic observed that he was clutching his bleeding left arm. It didn’t look bad, but if he was in pain his face didn’t show it. </p><p>He stopped before Sonic and he let go of his arm to offer his hand to Sonic. Sonic took it and he was lifted with Shadow’s help<br/>
Silence stood between them both. Neither of them spoke as Shadow had his back turned on Sonic as he clutched his injured arm.<br/>
The silence felt unpleasant for Sonic. He should be thanking Shadow for saving his tail back there, but he was at a loss of words. He was concerned that if something did come out of his mouth, it would sound like unintelligent slurs.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Sonic readied to speak.</p><p> “Hey, listen…,” He saw one of Shadow’s ears jolt to his direction. At least he had his attention.</p><p> “I just wanna thank you for...for saving me, you know?” He stuttered. Fantastic.</p><p> “I honestly didn’t think I’d make it out ali-”</p><p> “I’m rather surprised that you didn't actually engage in the battle.” Shadow interrupted.</p><p>Shadow turned around with scrutinized eyes.<br/>
“I was sure you’d ignore the order I gave you.” He added on.</p><p>Sonic felt slightly offended. </p><p> “Well I’m sorry if you expected me to help you or whatever.” Sonic crossed his arms and huffed. So much for being thankful.</p><p>Shadow ignored his retort as he reached to grasp his shoulder. Sonic looked at his ruby eyes and he swore that he saw some concern in them.</p><p> “What I’m trying to say is that it wasn’t like you.” He explained.<br/>
“What happened out there?”</p><p>Sonic stared at him, his mouth forming a thin line. It was rare for Shadow to show this amount of concern for his rival. Sonic’s eyes wandered off. He wanted to avoid Shadow’s gaze as much as he could but he could practically feel them watching and waiting for an answer...If he even had one.<br/>
Sonic sighed. He wasn’t going anywhere until he gave Shadow what he wanted.</p><p> “I really don’t know.” He started.</p><p> “I just don’t know. I’ve faced death several times and lived to taunt him back, but that just wasn’t the case here.” He huffed. He was being careless at the emotion he was revealing, but if he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him then he hoped that Shadow would give him an answer.</p><p> “This encounter has me messed up and anxious for some reason and I don’t know it...And I was hoping you’d help me with this situation” Sonic hesitated. Sonic turned to look at his eyes, hoping for an answer.<br/>
Shadow solemnly contemplated. His blue rival had not been helpful with his vague explanation, but from the sound of his voice, he genuinely didn’t seem to know what was distressing him.</p><p>Shadow carefully planned what he was going to say. Regardless of his blue counterpart’s sincerity, he still needed more clues to fully figure out what was going on with him.</p><p>He placed a finger just below his nose.<br/>
“What was different about this confrontation from previous ones?”  Shadow queried.</p><p>Sonic speculated. He recollected the skirmish he had. </p><p> “I mean it was different from Eggman’s Egg-Genesis he would often use in Soleanna. But I’d fought similar robots like the one he had...And I had close calls like those…But I was scared when I almost bit the dust today” He rambled. </p><p>Shadow crossed his arms as he tapped his finger to his arm. He closed his eyes, trying to come up with something else. Perhaps it wasn’t the battle that caused his distress. Perhaps the reason laid outside of the skirmish.</p><p> “Think harder. When you were about to be blasted away from the face of the planet, what were your thoughts?” He pressed Sonic.</p><p>Sonic's mouth slightly opened as his eye ridges rose. He quickly furrowed his eye ridges as recollected his memories of his almost demise at the hands of the mad scientist.</p><p>He fiercely tried to recall his would-be final thoughts. </p><p>As he did, many familiar faces come to mind. He first saw Tails. Then it shifted to Knuckles. Then Amy. Shadow. Rouge. He quickly started to realize where this was going.</p><p>The last image however, was that of Princess Elise. </p><p>He visualized her captivating aquamarine eyes. Her gorgeous red hair. Her pale and dainty skin. Her smile. Oh! Especially her smile. How jubilant it looked on her. How it made his heart race whenever she wore it. He’d hate it whenever Elise faked a smile. He could always tell when Elise was falling apart behind the mask she wore. It would break his heart whenever he saw Elise broken. To Elise, Sonic was more than the hero of the world. He was the hope that had saved her from a miserable existence. She confided in him as he confided in her.</p><p>It would be devastating if he ever let her down. It would completely destroy her if he-<br/>
Sonic trembled in realization.<br/>
He realized what was distressing him and finally understood the situation he was in.<br/>
Sonic thought about it for a moment. He'd really devastate her if he ever bit the dust.<br/>
A wave of dread shuddered throughout his body.</p><p>Shadow observed the sudden shift in Sonic’s mood. He was to ask about his shift when Sonic suddenly interrupted him.</p><p>He put up a forced grin.</p><p> “Thanks Shads, I think I got it all figured it out now!” He declared.</p><p> “Before I leave though, how’d ya knew that I was in trouble?” Sonic quickly added.</p><p>Shadow knew perfectly well that he was faking his cheerfulness. Yet he suspected that he shouldn’t push the subject any further.</p><p> “If you must know, G.U.N intercepted the doctor and they sent me to survey what he was up to. It was sheer luck that I got here in time.” Shadow replied.</p><p> “Ah. I see. Well I gotta go now. See ya-”<br/>
Shadow grabbed Sonic’s shoulder just before he could run off.</p><p> “Before you go, I must tell you that the robot the doctor used was apparently a prototype. I don’t know when he will use it again but be prepared next time.” He warned.</p><p> “Gotcha ya...Well I gotta go, see ya Shads!” With that he ran off till Shadow could no longer see him.</p><p>Shadow reflected over the events of today. </p><p>He looked at the sunset. It was getting late and he needed to report back to G.U.N.<br/>
He lightly scoffed at his injury, he’ll never hear the end of it from Rouge.</p><p>Shadow’s hover shoes roared to life as he skated off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The reverie ended as soon as Sonic sighed. Currently he was sitting on the edge of Elise’s balcony. Glancing at the casement-window doors, he rubbed his face in frustration. It was late and Elise was currently asleep. </p><p> There, in her grand king-sized bed, laid Elise. Breathing softly as she slept. Even at a distance, Sonic could see the beautiful features of that of the aquamarine-eyed princess. Features that he would’ve never seen again if it weren't for Shadow…</p><p>Sonic sighed.</p><p>He rose from the balcony and headed to Elise’s room. He shut the door once he arrived and sat over the edge of her bed. </p><p>Elise always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.</p><p>Her mask dropped and she was free from the strain of being a princess. And she was also free from the emotional baggage of being the host of the all-powerful God, Solaris.</p><p>Sonic recalled some moments of their cuddle sessions. </p><p>Sonic would sloppily pepper her with kisses while Elise giggled lively. </p><p>Some of those kisses were more feverish than others. </p><p>On other occasions, Elise would caress Sonic by petting him with her gentle hands.</p><p>In those occasions, Sonic would end up purring so loudly under Elise’s ministrations. </p><p>In the aftermath of their sessions, they both laid at the grand bed and just stared lovingly at each other's eyes.</p><p> Emerald met aquamarine and it was beautiful.</p><p>It was these moments where Elise, in her daze, would confess her emotions to the speedster. </p><p>Some were bad, some were good.</p><p>But he specifically remembered one…</p><p>Sonic listened to the heartbeat of Elise. They were both tired but neither were ready to call it a day.</p><p>Elise was gently caressing the middle of the quills on his back. </p><p>Sonic purred softly at her ministrations. </p><p>Elise’s face was that of pure bliss and with an unrestrained smile that made Sonic flush.</p><p>It was such a lovely sight to behold.</p><p>They sat in silence when Elise whispered silently.</p><p> “This may sound cheesy, but you are so wonderful that sometimes I think I don't deserve such a person like you...Such a wonderful person shouldn't be restrained by a person like me,” She stated.</p><p>It may have been the love state that Sonic was in, but all of the sudden he rose and he placed both of his hands on her cheeks. </p><p> “Actually it is I who should feel guilty of being with a wonderful person. I don't want to devastate you if I ever bit the dust. You should be with someone that doesn't go out and be a hero. Someone who can come back to you without a single worry…” Sonic smiled sadly.</p><p> “I'm not that person Elise”.</p><p>Sonic's gaze fell down. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Elise’s face. It would be too much to bear.</p><p>But her hand lifted his chin and he was met with, not disappointment, but with a warm smile that would put the Sun God to shame.</p><p> “I'm very aware of that Sonic. I chose to be with you because I want to. Perhaps it's true that I will be devastated when the day arrives, you will longer come back. But until then, I will continue to enjoy the time I have with you.” She stated.</p><p>Sonic was at awe at her words. </p><p>They both hugged each other as if they would never do so again.</p><p>..Rustling of sheets brought Sonic back to reality. </p><p>Elise’s once peaceful face was scrunched up with a nightmare she was having.</p><p>Halting his thoughts, Sonic quickly climbed up the bed to gently caress her cheek.</p><p>Immediately, Elise’s face relaxed and soon she was once again peacefully sleeping.</p><p>Sonic stopped his caressing but his hand didn't leave her cheek. </p><p>He felt guilty leaving her like this but he had to go.</p><p>The doctor was planning something and he had a gut feeling that this would not turn out good for any of them</p><p>Sonic's hand sadly left the warmth of Elise's cheek. </p><p>It pained him but he knew Elise would understand. </p><p>Elise will be there, even when the tides go hay. </p><p>Glancing back at the sleeping figure, Sonic stopped at the balcony doors. Warmly, a small smile formed.</p><p>His heart throbbed with anxiety but his courage was beating with pride.</p><p>A little close call would not scare him away. </p><p>Besides, his birthday was coming up. And what better way to celebrate it than here in Soleanna with his friends. </p><p>Sonic has always been able to save the day before so it wasn't gonna be any different here either. </p><p>Surely he won't be biting the dust anytime soon. </p><p>But as he assured himself, a nagging knot formed in his stomach.</p><p>Something was bound to happen and Sonic was sure it was not gonna end up pretty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gotta be honest here I don't like the ending tbh...like it feels as if it's missing something<br/>Idk what it is but heeey I'm satisfied<br/>Maybe one day I'll post more about my fave couple, hopefully not 1 year later tho...<br/>Thanks for reading and please don't hesitate to give feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>